battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Beverly Hills Scoop
Beverly Hills Scoop is the third stage in Walk of Fame. Battleground *Doge, Snache, Those Guys, Squire Rel and Croco are spawned during the level. *A Tackey will appear after 17 seconds, up to four of them can be seen (stacked after 20~30 seconds) *A R. Ost will appear after 34 seconds, a second one will be spawned 100 seconds after the first. Strategy Normal Strategy By far the hardest level in this subchapter. The combination of buffed R.Osts to chop down your meatshields and Tackeys to take out chunks of your ranged units is quite formidable. Perhaps the sole consolation is that money will never be a problem here because of the massive and constant stream of peons, which means that Manic Macho Legs is almost required to clear out waves of weak enemies and refill your wallet. The best strategy in the opening is to stall until the first Tackey appears, then killing it with a stack of ranged units. Timing them can help, but your best bet is to just spam them and hope you get a stack in his blind spot. This will set you up for the rest of the level, which revolves around taking out the R.Osts as quickly as possible. Continue to build your Dragons and Legs attackers, along with Holy Valkyrie for freezing. Paris is also very useful because of her stackability (the same can't be said of Drama), and Jizo is, of course, the best option here. To ensure that your ranged units survive as long as possible, bring CPU. You may want to try a 6 part meatshield lineup (both Mohawks, Erasers, and Jiangshi) because, as mentioned above, money is never a problem. Another good choice is Rampage Cats because their high range and AoE means they can help clear peons, and their principle problem (being too expensive for a meatshield) is irrelevant in this level. If you start to lose ground, you can always exit the app and re-enter to try again. Just hope for Holy Valkyrie freezes and you should be good. Notes: * Zamboney is amazing at the start because he can keep the peons back without needing to approach the base. * You can destroy this level with Jizo, Paris, Manic Macho Legs, 7 part meatshields, and Immortal Yukimura (to deal extreme damage to exposed Tackeys). * Another option is to bring Goemon because he can quickly rack up money, allowing you to get as many ranged attackers as possible. Every little bit of constant damage helps. Cheese Strat: Bring Crazy Hearts, one of the Islands and a Jamiera (choose the one with higher stats), normal Lion, Goemon, and ABahamut. You can substitute Immortal Yukimura if you have him, use him in place of Lion. The strategy is pretty simple. Send out Goemon at the start, with Manic Legs support, then spam Manic Lion, followed by the rest of your units. After that, it's just praying that R.Ost is stalled long enough for ABahamut to kill the base. Blasters24's cheese strat: You must bring 2 (M) cannon startups but in this case, I used Blessed Strength (Megidora + Holy Valkrie) and yesterdays enemy (Ururun Wold + Li'l Nydam + Red Riding Mina) and the regular cat cannon ONLY. In the second row, you must have curling cat (40) crazed cow (any form 20+) A Bahamut (30) and Sanada Yukimura (True form 35+). The last cat you need is any really high health tank like Snowy, Beach, Divine Kai... Something like this. The strategy is to send out around 2-3 crazed cows to kill peons. When the cannon is ready to use it and spam everything you have starting with the tank then go out with the fast cats (Valkrie, bahamut, sanada). Don't stop spamming but may take multiple tries to find the right. Rabbit07's gacha strategy: Recommended: Cat CPU Lineup: 6 meatshields (Gato Amigo , Macho cat, Crazed macho cat, Eraser cat, Crazed Eraser cat, Jianshi cat ), Crazed Sexy Legs cat, Cyborg cat Ubers: Oni Hayabusa (any relatively fast cat with decent range and area attack, bonus for quick recharge rate), Immortal Shingen (any anti-black attacker, Immortal Shingen is notable for its high damage and HP). Turn off Cat CPU for the beginning and send out only one Crazed Sexy Legs with a few meatshields. Focus on building up your wallet until the first Tackey comes out. When your wallet is fully upgraded, send out Immortal Shingen and start spamming. When the first R. Ost is sent out, turn on Cat CPU. Cat CPU will finish the rest of the level for you. 2-3 star Strategy: On 2-stars, Tackey is very deadly (307,200 hp/21,600 damage) and R. Ost can be a real pain (816,000 hp/17,280 damage). The player can COMPLETELY avoid this fight though. The player will need the Bento Special and Headbanger's Ball cat combo. Start by dropping 2 Manic Lion Cats and a Lion Cat. Get some money from the peons, then spawn Awakened Bahamut as soon as possible. Then, spawn everything you can to quickly finish off the base before the Tackeys and Ostriches show up! Trivia This is the only stage that doesn't inculde any zombies in this sub-chapter. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/stage/s0036.html Category:Sub-chapter 37 Levels